1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an armrest for a chair, more particularly to an armrest which permits stepless adjustment of the inclination of a back frame of the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional chair which includes a horizontal seat frame 11, a generally upright back frame 12 pivoted to the seat frame 11, a pair of leg frames 13 (only one is shown), and a pair of armrests 15 (only one is shown) above the seat frame 11. Each of the leg frames 13 has a top end provided with an engaging member 14. Each of the armrests 15 has a rear end mounted pivotally on the back frame 12, and a bottom side formed with a longitudinal slide channel 151 and a series of engaging grooves 152 communicated with the slide channel 151. The armrests 15 are movable forwardly and rearwardly for engaging the engaging members 14 with a selected pair of the engaging grooves 152 of the armrests 15 so as to position the back frame 12 at a desired inclination.
Although the armrests 15 permit adjustment of the inclination of the back frame 12, the adjustment as such is limited by the number of the engaging grooves 152. The armrests 15 do not permit stepless adjustment of the inclination of the back frame 12 to suit a user's requirement, and are not satisfactory.